doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JPhil2.0
talk:JPhil2.0|action=purge}} Allience For our Allience I suggest four wikis. 1. Scooby-Doo Fanon Wiki. 2. Tardis Data Core. 3. Doctor Who Stories (My wiki). 4. Doctor Who Expanded.POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:35, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Staff Rules I have edited the Manual to include a few basic rules for Staff. At the moment they're pretty much copy-and-pasted from PokeFanon. Let me know what you think and if there's anything which, objectively, ought to be changed. Pinguinus impennis 23:32, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Your objections are noted and respected. I think the use or threatening of force is being over-used on the wiki, so the Rules should be adjusted to cut down on such behavior. As for the demotion of chatmods, I feel that this power should not be wielded as a weapon. In the light of several notable instances, I'm afraid I must insist that staff not threaten one another. If you can objectively prove that another member of staff is abusing power, message me and I will investigate. In our current situation it is necessary for staff to report to a higher power. Until a more efficient "council" can be devised, the role of higher power will fall to our only Bureaucrat, myself. Thank you for your opinions and cooperation. Pinguinus impennis 17:20, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Critic's Lounge The Lounge, while a good and well-executed idea, doesn't quite match the easy-to-access simplicity of an article's talk page. Most of the reviews on the wiki are such short pieces of text that it feels unnecessary to make a visit to the Lounge and create a new review page solely to communicate a sentence or two of positive encouragement. There's also no way to easily access Critic's Lounge reviews from the relevant articles themselves, which further reduces the Lounge's efficiency in comparison with talk pages. I would recommend that we either find a way to simplify the Lounge and its access, or else surrender the idea and focus on other areas of the wiki that have more immediate need. Thanks for all the hard work you've put in! Pinguinus impennis 23:01, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Can I request that the lounge have instructions on how to use it. Thanks. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 19:01, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat Are you available at the moment? Pinguinus impennis 21:41, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Please Look At Could you please look at this. It would be helpful to have you in the discussion. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 18:53, February 17, 2014 (UTC) General Discussion Board I see that you closed this thread. This gets me thinking, should we have a Questions Board for general queries about wiki content? I feel we should also have guidelines on what is and isn't applicable to the General Discussion Board, as the determination on what is or isn't applicable is currently a tad esoteric. Pinguinus impennis 01:13, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for failing to be on chat earlier. My night unexpectedly became hectic and I had to go offline. I'll get on chat to discuss these things as soon as possible. Pinguinus impennis 02:58, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Writer Would you like to be a writer for the second season of Skye is the Limit? It would mean a lot to me to have you write the second adventure. Check out this WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 02:55, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Editor: Did you,or the wiki update changed the visual editor?Now,if you didn't wrote anything on that line,it's more darker than it should. MasterCharmander 13 12:49, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Tutorial I have made a tutorial on how to make a series. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 10:06, February 21, 2014 (UTC). Infoboxes Here I am. Where do we get started? XIII 15:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of Pages Seems fine so far. Let's keep the deletion limited to unmaintained stub-class pages, in particular those created by AWCs. The old templates as well, of course. Keep up the good work! Pinguinus impennis 22:35, February 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Doctor Who Returns Have no idea how. These newfangled technical thingymabobs are gobblygook to me. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:22, February 23, 2014 (UTC). Talk Page My talk page is glitching. I've tried refreshing, I just can't see new messages. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:39, February 23, 2014 (UTC). RE: Rules Sounds cool, go ahead. As long as they're easy to find and access, I'm fine with whatever format you choose. :) Pinguinus impennis 16:12, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Rules A template sounds awesome. Little menus like that are superb in guiding new users through the murky labyrinth of official pages. :) Pinguinus impennis 16:20, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks: Thanks for fixing the formatting for Doctor Who Series it now looks a lot better than before and is easier to navigate than it was previously. So thank you once again and also for all your amazing work on the Wiki. Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:34, February 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Liam Confrontation Until proof had been given, the matter simply didn't have enough meat on it to warrant a total staff involvement. Without the proof I was requesting, it amounted simply to one user accusing another of wrongdoing, which happens all the time on wikis and it didn't bother me much. After proof had been given, I evaluated the evidence and decided it was not sufficient for immediate action. Believe me when I say, I fully intended to detail the situation to you on Chat and get your opinion, but didn't want to make a fuss on the main namespace. As for LiamJaco's template editing, was that not in good faith? It was against the rules, but the Rules concerning templates are not always clear and it certainly was not a bannable offense. Given Liam's apology on the "proof" thread, and his solely good faith edits here, banning him or otherwise making his time here difficult would be quite the tragedy. Pinguinus impennis 14:50, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :It has now come to my attention that I have been banned on the Gallows Hill Wiki. While I had no intention of editing there, a ban is very bad on my record and makes me ineligible for several Community Wiki functions, including Wiki Adoption. I need help disputing this block, and if necessary, filing a report of an abusive admin at Community Central. Pinguinus impennis 18:28, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Why were you banned? I hope they lift it. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:31, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :UPDATE: the ban is only for seven days, a detail I had previously overlooked. It is thus unimportant and not a major issue. Pinguinus impennis 19:31, February 24, 2014 (UTC) In response In response to http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pinguinus#Liam_Confrontation Thank you for being reasonable, I agree I was a tad impulsive. I apologize for the way I conducted myself, I was angry, no I was seething. Wouldn't you be? I am only human. However I didn't swear, even if I wanted to and believe me I did. I thought I was doing Wikia and Whoniverse Fanon a service keeping a eye on trolls and warning others about them. I am not a liar I would not spread vicious rumour, I had legitimate evidence. Neither do I harass (unless I get harassed first). I didn't ask your bureaucrat to give me sass but he did and he kept on messaging me after I had already said "goodbye", I was tired and I really didn't need it and that is the reason why he is blocked. He is blocked for 7 days and I was well within my rights to do so. Drew OldOneX (talk) 19:38, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat Could you enter Chat please? Pinguinus impennis 22:52, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Contests I have made a blog post looking for contest for the contest box we discussed. So far I have mine and POM"s Comp. If I collect more I will let you know here. RE: The Docket Awesome news! Thanks again for all the hard work you're doing. I of course give full approval towards Portal construction. I am very excited about that project. :) Just for clarification, what rules do we now have concerning blog posts? I seem to have missed that update. Pinguinus impennis 04:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Your Adventure Hello, I am wrting an outline for the second season of Skye is the Limit. Do know what you would like to write about? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Had Enough I was only trying to help. Nobody ever appreaciates what I do to help. Nobody thanks me. I have had enough, I am almost losing my sanity. And the things I do. Last week, I declined an offer to go swimming because I wanted to help with something. I have had enough. Please reply,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:18, February 26, 2014 (UTC). RE: Hail the King of Categories All right, but I'm a little confused about what I'm doing precisely. You need dead categories... am I deleting them, locating them, or adding them to articles? I'll get on it as soon as I'm sure what I'm doing, as I usually just make a mess of things before then. :) Pinguinus impennis 21:39, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Oooh, sorry. I don't know why I didn't understand that. Lack of sleep, I suppose? :P I'll get right on it, chief. Pinguinus impennis 23:01, February 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Portal talk Now we're thinking with portals. :) I like the basic template--I think it will serve us well with the different categories of fanon. I've got your category pages up, feel free to slip me a message if you think I should alter the text on 'em. The category currently at "Doctor Who Fanon" is currently serving as a root category, but once I get your input with what to replace it with I can adjust it to fit the others. Pinguinus impennis 23:42, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Couldn't agree more. I'll start altering it now. Pinguinus impennis 23:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Entry When will the entries for March's featured story end?Because I have to do 2 more parts of a story which I would like to request for the featured story. MasterCharmander 13 13:45, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who: The Next Doctor: I was wondering if you would like to write for the 4th season specials of Doctor Who: The Next Doctor? You would have a few months to do it and seeing your game has inspired me to ask you. Please think about the offer and I hope you accept it. Turtlecake365 (talk) 14:07, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing to write for the series it is much appreciated. Would you like one or two parts? Turtlecake365 (talk) 14:57, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Entry Do I still have a chance if I finish it early tomorow?Anyway,I MAY finish it today though. Featured Story: Are you taking requests for the featured story? Turtlecake365 (talk) 14:56, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm writing Part 3 out of 4(or maybe 5). MasterCharmander 13 14:57, March 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Featured Story: Can I nominate my double? The Lost Army (Part 1)/Fake Soldiers (Part 2). Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:00, March 1, 2014 (UTC)